warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schnurrhaars Geschichte
Schnurrhaars Geschichte ist eine Kurzgeschichte über den Einzelläufer Schnurrhaar, dessen Gefährtin stirbt und der sich dann den Clans anschließt. Sie gehört zu Stimmen der Lebenden. *Alle Charaktere: hier *Alle Stimmen aus Stimmen der Lebenden: hier Klappentext: Auf der Jagd hört der Einzelläufer plötzlich einen schrecklichen Schrei. Er stürmt zu der Lichtung, auf der seine Gefährtin liegt, doch er kommt zu spät. Alles was er tun kann, ist, ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen: Er muss sich den Clans anschließen. Schnurrhaars Geschichte Auf leisen Pfoten pirschte Schnurrhaar sich an eine Maus an. Immer näher kam er dem kleinen grauen Tier dass in der Erde wühlte und ihn nicht bemerkte. Er machte sich bereit zum Sprung, spannte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper an, fixierte sein Ziel… Da zerriss ein schrecklicher, angsterfüllter Schrei die Luft. Die Maus verschwand unter einem Busch und Schnurrhaar fuhr herum. Tulpe!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er rannte durch den Wald, sprang über Äste, duckte sich unter Farnen hindurch. Als er sich der Lichtung näherte auf der er seine Gefährtin und ihre erst fünf Tage alten Jungen zurückgelassen hatte, nahm er den widerlichen Geruch von Blut war. Er erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit, flog geradezu durch das Unterholz und erreichte so die Lichtung in Rekordzeit. Doch er war bereits zu spät. Die kleinen, verletzlichen Körper seiner Jungen lagen verrenkt und übersät von unzähligen blutenden Wunden auf der Lichtung, Tulpe lag am Rand. Sie blutete aus der Kehle und aus der Flanke und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, stoßweise und flach. Ängstlich eilte Schnurrhaar zu ihr. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er. „Ein Fuchs“, stieß Tulpe hervor, „er ist geflohen, als er dich kommen hörte.“ „Was habe ich nur falschgemacht?“, klagte Schnurrhaar. „Nichts“, versicherte ihm Tulpe, „du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es ist vorbei.“ „Kann ich denn nichts tun?“ „Nein…“, ihre Stimme war kaum noch zu hören. „Schließe dich ihnen an, das ist alles.“ Das waren ihre letzten Worte. Der Körper der braunen Kätzin erschlaffte, ihre Augen wurden trübe. „Nein!“, heulte Schnurrhaar, „nein!“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Fell seiner Gefährtin, sog ihren Duft ein. Sie durfte nicht tot sein! Nicht Tulpe! Sie hatten Junge! Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Ein Fuchs hatte sie umgebracht. Er hatte sie alle umgebracht! Rasende Wut ergriff Schnurrhaar, er stürmte von der Lichtung, fand die Spur des Fuchses. Auch als er sie längst verloren hatte, rannte er weiter. Rannte um seine Wut zu vergessen, um seinen Kopf klar zu kriegen. Rannte und rannte, obwohl jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte. Rannte weiter, immer weiter… Als Schnurrhaar erwachte, stahlen sich bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das dichte Dach der Baumkronen. Als er die Augen öffnete, war das erste was er sah, die aufgewühlte Erde, dort wo er in der Nacht ein Loch ausgehoben hatte, in das er die Körper von Tulpe und ihren Jungen gebettet hatte. Wo er sie begraben hatte. „Schließe dich ihnen an“, hatte sie gesagt. Ihre letzten Worte. Ihr letzter Wunsch. Er wusste, was sie gemeint hatte. Vor der Geburt ihrer Jungen hatte sie oft davon geredet, dass sie sich einem der KatzenClans, die nicht weit entfernt lebten, anschließen sollten. Dort wären ihre Jungen sicher, hatte sie gesagt, gut behütet von kampferprobten Kriegern. Und sie hatte recht gehabt, das erkannte er jetzt. Er hatte sich immer dagegen gesträubt, hatte versucht, ihr klarzumachen, er könne sie beschützen, sie davon zu überzeugen, allein zu bleiben. Und sie hatte nachgegeben, aus Liebe. Und nun war es passiert, nun hatte das Schicksal zugeschlagen. Sie hatte recht gehabt, sie hatte immer recht gehabt! Es war alles seine Schuld, er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Nun konnte er nichts mehr tun. Nichts außer ihren letzen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und trottete durch den Wald, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen. Er hatte einen Beschluss gefasst, und die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag würden ihn nur davon abhalten, ihn auch auszuführen. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Farne, in die Richtung, von der er wusste, dass dort die Clan-Territorien lagen. Würden sie ihn aufnehmen? Das würde er erfahren, wenn es soweit war. Bald hatte Schnurrhaar den schmalen Bach erreicht, der die Grenze zum Territorium des LuftClans darstellte. Er hatte hier früher oft gejagt und einiges über die Clans gelernt. So wusste er auch, dass die Grenzübertritt mit Krallen abwehrten, er hatte es bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie fast alle Katzen, die in der Nähe lebten. Also setzte er sich ans Ufer des Bachs, legte den Schwanz ordentlich um die Pfoten und wartete geduldig, während seine Gedanken rasten. Er war sich sicher, das richtige zu tun, schließlich hatte Tulpe es so gewünscht, doch er hatte Angst, dass die Clans ihn nicht aufnehmen würden. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass es vier Clans gab, bei einem davon, sagte er sich, würde er schon Glück haben. Plötzlich raschelte es auf der anderen Seite des Flusses und vier Katzen tauchten auf. Als sie ihn bemerkten nahmen ihre Gesichter feindselige Mienen an. „Wer bist du und was willst du hier?“, knurrte ein weißer Kater mit schwarzen Ohren. „Mein Name ist Schnurrhaar, und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“, antwortete Schnurrhaar ruhig. Der weiße Kater setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch eine silberne Kätzin kam ihr zuvor: „Mein Name ist Schimmerpelz. Das sind Steinohr, Schwarzohr und seine Schülerin Hellpfote.“ Sie deutete nacheinander auf eine graue Kätzin, den weißen Kater und eine junge, hellbraune Kätzin. „Du hast meine zweite Frage noch nicht beantwortet“, stellte Schwarzohr fest. „Der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin, ist der, dass ich mich gerne eurem Clan anschließen möchte. Ich habe schon viel von eurer Stärke und eurer Klugheit gehört“, erklärte Schnurrhaar höflich. Schwarzohr knurrte verächtlich und Hellpfote riss ihre Augen vor Erstaunen weit auf, was ihr einen bösen Blick Schwarzohrs einhandelte. „Nun, dann werdet ihr sicher mit Wurzelstern, unserem Anführer, sprechen wollen“, schlug Schimmerpelz vor. Schnurrhaar nickte. Sie redete kurz mit den anderen Katzen, dann drehte sich Schwarzohr widerwillig um und verschwand in den Büschen, Hellpfote beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. „Wir werden dich nun ins Lager bringen“, erklärte Steinohr, „folge mir.“ Schnurrhaar folgte ihr, während Schimmerpelz hinter ihm her trottete. Bald erreichten sie eine Lichtung, die von einer dichten Brombeerhecke umgeben war. Steinohr führte Schnurrhaar durch einen breiten Durchgang, der von einem stämmigen schwarzen Kater bewacht wurde. Hinter der Hecke waren viele Katzen, die geschäftig umherwuselten oder faul in einem Fleckchen Sonne lagen und sich Frischbeute schmecken ließen. Nun kam ein hellbrauner Kater auf sie zu. „Wer ist das, Schimmerpelz?“, fragte er. „Er heißt Schnurrhaar, er sagt, er will sich unserem Clan anschließen“, erklärte Schimmerpelz. Der Kater beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Ich bin Morgenruf, der Zweite Anführer.“ Er wandte sich an Schimmerpelz und Steinohr. „Ich bringe ihn zu Wurzelstern.“ Die beiden Kätzinnen neigten respektvoll die Köpfe und entfernten sich, Schnurrhaar folgte Morgenruf, der zu einer imposanten alten Eiche ging. Er umrundete den Baum und Schnurrhaar sah, dass auf der Rückseite ein Loch im Stamm war, dahinter befand sich anscheinend eine Höhle. „Wurzelstern?!“, rief Morgenruf. „Was ist?“, tönte eine tiefe Stimme aus dem innernen des Baumes. „Können wir hereinkommen?“, fragte Morgenruf. „Von mir aus“, brummte die Stimme, anscheinend Wurzelstern. Morgenruf winkte mit dem Schwanz und Schnurrhaar folgte ihm in den Bau. Drinnen war es gar nicht so eng, wie es von außen den Anschein gehabt hatte. „Wer ist das?“, fragte Wurzelstern Morgenruf. Schnurrhaar drehte sie um. In einem Nest aus Blättern und Farn saß ein alter brauner Kater, die Pfoten sorgfältig unter die Brust gelegt. „Das ist Schnurrhaar“, erläuterte Morgenruf, „er will sich unserem Clan anschließen.“ Wurzelstern betrachtete Schnurrhaar eingehend. „Nun“, murmelte er . „Du bist also bis jetzt ein Einzelläufer“, stellte er fest. „Wenn man das bei euch so nennt“, bestätigte Schnurrhaar. „Und warum willst du dich uns anschließen?“, fragte Wurzelstern. „Nun ja…“ Schnurrhaar überlegte, was er sagen sollte. „Ich habe gehört … ihr seid stark und gut organisiert…“, setzte er an, doch Wurzelstern winkte ab. „Wenn du nicht weißt, warum du hier bist, kannst du auch wieder gehen.“ Schnurrhaar wollte etwas sagen, doch Wurzelstern ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Morgenruf, begleite ihn bis zur Grenze, stelle sicher, dass er unser Territorium verlässt.“ Morgenruf nickte und führte den überrumpelten Schnurrhaar erst aus dem Bau und dann aus dem Lager, durch den Wald und zurück an den Bach. „Und wehe du lässt dich hier noch einmal blicken!“, drohte er zu Abschied. Ratlos kauerte sich Schnurrhaar in die Farne, da bewegten sich plötzlich die Büsche. Er fuhr hoch. Eine schneeweiße Katze trat aus dem Dickicht. „Keine Angst, ich will nicht kämpfen“, beruhigte sie ihn als sie seinen erschrockenen Blick sah. Es war eine Kätzin, das erkannte er an ihrem Geruch. „Was willst du dann?“, fragte er als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. „Ich habe gehört, warum du hier bist“, erklärte sie. „Mein Vater – Wurzelstern – ist schon alt, er hält nichts von Veränderungen. Ich bin nur hier um dir einen Rat zu geben: Du solltest zum HimmelsClan gehen, sein Anführer, Eichenstern, wird dich eher aufnehmen. Er ist jung aber klug und wird erkennen, wie nützlich du für seinen Clan wärest. Der HimmelsClan lebt auf dem Hochland. Folge dem Lauf des Bachs stromabwärts und du wirst zu einem alten Donnerweg gelangen, dort ist die Grenze. Warte, bis eine ihrer Patrouillen dich findet und lasse dich zu ihrem Anführer bringen. Wenn du dich beeilst, wirst du noch die Abendpatrouille erwischen.“ „D … danke“, stotterte Schnurrhaar überrascht, da war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Verwirrt erhob er sich und nahm ein paar Schlucke des kühlen Wassers aus dem Bach und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Als es dämmerte erreichte er tatsächlich einen zerfallenen Donnerweg, der schwarze Belag bröckelte am Rand schon ab und lang Risse zogen sich durch die Mitte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er drei Katzen sehen, die am Rand des Donnerweges entlang streiften. „Wartet!“, rief er und rannte über den rauen Belag des Donnerwegs. Die Katzen blickten überrascht auf. Schnurrhaar erkannte zwei braune Kater und eine schwarze Kätzin. „Was willst du?“, fragte einer der Kater. „Mein Name ist Schnurrhaar und ich möchte mich eurem Clan anschließen“, erklärte er. Der Kater musterte ihn, dann nickte er. „Ich bin Moosfleck, Zweiter Anführer des HimmelsClans. Das sind Schattenschweif und Grünblick.“ Er deutete auf den anderen Kater und die Kätzin, die sich im Hintergrund hielt. Ihre tiefen grünen Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit, die sich allmählich über den Wald legte. „Komm mit, ich bringe dich ins Lager, dort kannst du mit Eichenstern sprechen.“ Er machte ein Zeichen mit dem Schwanz und ging voraus in die Büsche. Schattenschweif ging hinter Schnurrhaar und Grünblick reihte sich neben ihm ein. Während sie durch den Wald liefen musterte sie ihn mit neugierigen Blicken. Bald verließen sie den Wald und betraten das Hochland, eine scheinbar endlose Ebene aus trockenem Graß und niedrigen Büschen, nur unterbrochen von ein paar sanften Hügeln. Der sanfte Wind zerzauste das Fell der Katzen und es roch nach Kaninchen und Graß und Wind. Obwohl Schnurrhaar sein Leben lang im Wald gelebt hatte, gefiel es ihm hier auf Anhieb. „Du warst bis jetzt ein Einzelläufer, oder?“, fragte Grünblick unvermittelt. Schnurrhaar nickte. „Warum willst du dich dann den Clans anschließen?“, fragte sie und blickte sie mit ihren grünen Augen an, so dass Schnurrhaar dachte, er würde darin versinken. Und dann erzählte er ihr die ganze Geschichte, während Grünblick ihm schweigend zuhörte. Es fühlte sich gut an, darüber zu reden, und Schnurrhaar merkte, dass er all dies die ganze Zeit wie eine Last mit sich herumgetragen hatte, die nun von ihm abfiel. Als er geendet hatte und Grünblick ihn mitfühlend ansah, merkte er gar nicht, dass sie den Eingang einer flachen Senke erreicht hatten. Als Moosfleck stehen blieb, rannte er beinahe in ihn hinein. „Hier ist unser Lager“, erklärte Moosfleck. Er führte ihn zum Eingang eines dichten Ginstergebüschs. Wie schon im Lager des LuftClans hielt auch hier eine Katze Wache, ein Kater mit dunklem Fell und blauen Augen, die ihn prüfend musterten. „Das ist Schnurrhaar, er möchte sich unserem Clan anschließen“, erklärte Moosfleck. Die Wache trat zur Seite und ließ sie in den engen Eingang schlüpfen. Grünblick musste ihren Posten an Schnurrhaars Seite aufgeben, um hindurch zupassen. Als er sich hindurch gezwängt hatte, trat Schnurrhaar auf einen freien Platz, um den mehrere Baue gruppiert waren. Doch zu dieser späten Zeit hatten sich anscheinend die meisten Katzen schlafen gelegt und so waren nur noch vereinzelt ein paar Katzen zu sehen. Moosfleck führte ihn direkt zu einem niedrigen Busch, Grünblick und Schattenschweif steuerten auf einen größeren Busch zu. Moosfleck schlüpfte unter den Busch und Schnurrhaar folgte ihm. Auf einem Nest aus Graß saß in aufrechter Haltung ein hellbrauner Kater, als er die Katzen hereinkommen hörte, hob er aufmerksam den Kopf. „Sei gegrüßt, Moosfleck. Wen hast du mir denn da mitgebracht?“, begrüßte er sie. „Ich bin Schnurrhaar und möchte mich gerne eurem Clan anschließen“, antwortete Schnurrhaar bevor Moosfleck etwas sagen konnte. „Soso“, murmelte der braune Kater. „Ich bin Eichenstern, der Anführer des HimmelsClans“, stellte er sich vor, „so wie ich sehe, wirst du unserem Clan sehr von nützen sein. Du siehst kräftig aus und ich denke, du dürftest auch über Erfahrung im Kampf und Jagdgeschick verfügen.“ Schnurrhaar nickte eifrig. „Willst du ihn nicht nach seinen Gründen fragen?“, bemerkte Moosfleck. Eichenstern winkte ab: „Er wird schon seine Gründe haben.“ Erleichterung überkam Schnurrhaar. Er mochte Eichenstern, es war eine gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen. „Morgen werde ich dir die Regeln des Clans erklären und dich in seine Kampftechniken unterweisen“, erklärte Eichenstern, „vielleicht möchtest du dir noch ein Kaninchen vom Frischbeutehaufen holen, bevor du dich zur Ruhe legst. Für diese Nacht kannst du hier bei mir im Bau schlafen, morgen wirst du dann ein Nest im Kriegerbau zugeteilt bekommen.“ Schnurrhaar neigte dankbar den Kopf, dann folgte er Moosfleck hinaus. Mit schnellen Bissen verschlang er ein Kaninchen, dann kehrte er zurück in den Bau, wo Eichenstern ihm inzwischen ein Nest hergerichtet hatte, dort schlief er in aller Ruhe ein… Hungrig wählte sich Schnurrhaar eine Maus vom Frischbeutehaufen aus, dann ließ er sich auf einem Fleckchen Sonne nieder und kaute genüsslich. Es war nun schon Monde her, dass er sich dem HimmelsClan angeschlossen hatte, und er hatte es nicht bereut. Der Clan hatte ihn als Krieger angenommen, Eichenstern schätzte ihn und Grünblick lebte nun in der Kinderstube, da sie Junge von ihm erwartete. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn vor Stolz und Zuneigung fast platzen. Lufthauch ging anmutig an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn jedoch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Schnurrhaar hatte sich dafür eingesetzt, dass die ehemalige Einzelläuferin in den Clan aufgenommen wurde, doch die schöne weiße Kätzin hatte kein Wort des Dankes für ihn übriggehabt. Sie erinnerte ihn an die geheimnisvolle Kätzin, die ihm damals den Rat gegeben hatte, zum HimmelsClan zu gehen. Er hatte nie herausgefunden, wer sie war, obwohl er auf allen Großen Versammlungen nach ihr Ausschau gehalten hatte. Plötzlich riss ihn Kastanienpelz aus seinen Gedanken, der sich neben ihn plumpsen lies und begann, ein Kaninchen zu verspeisen. „Alles ruhig an den Grenzen?“, fragte Schnurrhaar. Kastanienpelz nickte nur, dann schwiegen sie. Ein paar Schwanzlängen weiter gab sich Flammenschein mit Mohnwolke die Zunge. Die rote Kätzin war Zweite Anführerin des Clans, seit Moosfleck sich zu den ältesten begeben hatte. Vor der Kinderstube tobten Glutjunges und Himmeljunges und Haselpfote war damit beschäftigt, die Nestpolster der Ältesten auszuwechseln. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Schnurrhaar würde sich später der Abendpatrouille anschließen, die die Grenze zum LuftClan kontrollierte. Doch zuerst würde er noch ein kleines Schläfchen halten… Kategorie:By Sonnenjäger Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten